Manufacturers of microelectronic devices are continually reducing the size and increasing the density of components in integrated circuits to (a) increase the speed and capacity of devices and (b) reduce the power consumption. For example, to increase the capacity of a memory device, it is desirable to reduce the size of memory cells without impairing performance. Memory device manufacturers accordingly seek to reduce the size and/or increase the density of components in memory cells.
Memory cells include integrated circuitry comprised of several different submicron components, such as active areas, bit lines, wordlines, bit line contacts and cell plugs. The bit lines, wordlines and other components are electrically coupled to appropriate contact areas by the bit line contacts and cell plugs. As integrated circuits are scaled down, it becomes more difficult to fabricate the individual components. The increasing difficulty of fabricating small components increases the cost of fabricating integrated circuits. For example, as memory cells shrink, several micro-fabrication processes require extensive development to form such small structures with the necessary precision and repeatability for production level processing. The equipment and procedures for producing ever smaller components accordingly becomes more expensive.
One process that may become a limiting factor for producing small components in high-performance devices is photolithography. Photolithographic processes dramatically increase the cost of manufacturing a given device because they are time-consuming and require very expensive equipment. For example, a conventional bit line structure requires several photolithographic procedures to form the bit lines, the bit line contacts between the bit lines and the active areas, and the cell plugs that are electrically connected to other portions of the active areas. To better understand the problems with conventional techniques for fabricating bit lines in memory cells, FIGS. 1–8B illustrate a conventional process for fabricating raised bit lines.
FIG. 1 is a top plan view illustrating a portion of a memory cell array 10. The memory cell array 10 includes a dielectric layer 20, a plurality of bit line openings 22 extending through the dielectric layer 20, and a plurality of cell plug openings 24 extending through other portions of the dielectric layer. FIGS. 2A, 3A, 4A, 5A, 6A, 7A and 8A are all schematic cross-sectional views taken along line A—A of FIG. 1 at various stages of forming a bit line structure using conventional processing techniques. FIGS. 2B, 3B, 4B, 5B, 6B, 7B and 8B are schematic cross-sectional views taken along B—B of FIG. 1 at corresponding stages of fabricating a bit line structure in a memory cell in accordance with conventional techniques.
Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, the memory cell 10 includes a substrate 12 having a plurality of shallow trench isolation (STI) structures 14 and active areas 16 (identified by reference numbers 16a and 16b) between the STI structures 14. In FIG. 2A, the STI structures 14 separate bit line active areas 16a, and in FIG. 2B, the STI structures 14 separate cell active areas 16b. FIGS. 2A and 2B illustrate the memory cell 10 after a conductive material 30 has been deposited into the bit line openings 22 and the cell plug openings 24. The conductive layer 30 is planarized to form bit line contacts 32 in the bit line openings 22 and cell plugs 34 in the cell plug openings 24. An oxide layer 40 is then deposited over the workpiece.
FIGS. 3A–5B are schematic cross-sectional views of subsequent stages in the conventional method that illustrate constructing bit lines for the memory cell 10. Referring to FIGS. 3A and 3B, the oxide layer is patterned using a first photolithographic process and then openings 42 are etched in the oxide layer 40 over only the bit line contacts 32. The oxide layer 40 is not removed over the cell plugs 34. Referring to FIGS. 4A and 4B, a first conductive layer 50 is deposited on the workpiece and then a second conductive layer 60 is deposited on the first conductive layer 50. The first conductive layer 50 can be polysilicon or another conductive material, and the second conductive material 60 can be tungsten, tungsten silicide or other suitable materials. The first and second conductive layers 50 and 60 are patterned using a second photolithographic process to form raised bit lines. For example, FIGS. 5A and 5B illustrate the memory cell 10 after performing the second photolithographic process and etching the first and second conductive layers 50 and 60 to form a plurality of raised bit lines 65. The bit lines 65 are raised relative to the top surface of the bit line contacts 32 because the first conductive layer 50 covers the upper surface of the bit line contacts 32. After forming the bit lines 65, the conventional techniques proceed with protecting the bit lines 65 and forming contacts to the cell plugs 34.
FIGS. 6A–8B illustrate subsequent stages of the conventional techniques in which contacts to the cell plugs 34 are constructed after forming the raised bit lines 65. Referring to FIGS. 6A and 6B, a second dielectric layer 70 is deposited over the memory cell 10 to protect the bit lines 65. Referring to FIGS. 7A and 7B, the dielectric layer 70 is patterned using a third photolithographic process and then etched to form contact holes 72 in the dielectric layer 70. The contact holes 72 are formed only over the cell plugs 34. The contact holes 72 are accordingly formed in a separate photolithographic procedure in addition to the photolithographic procedures for forming the bit line contacts 32 and the bit lines 65. After forming the contact holes 72, a layer of conductive material is deposited over the memory cell 10 to fill the contact holes 72. FIGS. 8A and 8B illustrate the memory cell 10 after a conductive layer 80 has been deposited to fill the contact holes 72 and then planarized to form individual contacts 82 that are electrically coupled with the cell plugs 34.
One concern regarding conventional techniques is that a large number of photolithographic procedures are necessary to form bit lines, contacts and cell plugs. For example, to form the structure shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B from the structure shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B, a layer of resist is deposited over the second conductive layers 60, the resist layer is then patterned using costly stepper tools, and then the first and second conductive layers 50 and 60 are etched to form the bit lines 65. The formation of the contacts 82 shown in FIG. 8B requires a separate, additional photolithographic procedure. For example, to form the structure shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B from the structure shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, another layer of resist is deposited onto the dielectric layer 70, the dielectric layer 70 is then patterned using photolithographic techniques, and the contact holes 72 are then etched through the dielectric layer. The additional photolithographic process for forming the contacts 82 increases the cost of manufacturing the memory cell 10 because of the equipment, time and materials that are necessary for the additional photolithographic procedures.
Another concern regarding conventional processing techniques is that photolithographic procedures can induce errors and be a limiting factor in manufacturing small components in high densities. It will be appreciated that the tolerances significantly decrease for forming small, high-density components because the spacing between the components significantly decreases. As a result, the photolithographic procedures must be more precise to properly align the bit lines 65 with the bit line contacts 32 and the contacts 82 with the cell plugs 34. Moreover, the bit lines 65 and the contacts 82 cannot be electrically or capacitively coupled with each other. Therefore, as the size of components decreases and the density increases, errors induced by photolithographic procedures are much more likely to cause shorting or capacitive coupling.